


Evil Rises

by Smashbeak



Category: Slingo (Video Games)
Genre: Origin Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: King Diamond finds the perfect scepter to rule with. Except it releases a vicious demon of greed.





	Evil Rises

COMING SOON


End file.
